justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Nine in the Afternoon
"Nine In The Afternoon" 'by ''Panic! At The Disco is featured on Just Dance 2 ''(as a DLC) and on ''Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs. Dancers The two dancers appears to be dressed up animals. P1 '''P1 is like most of the duets in Just Dance 2, a female: as a cat. Her hair is short and she's wearing a green hat with pink cat ears. Her shirt is of the same green as her hat and has one long sleeve on the right side but no sleeve on the left. She's wearing striped long stockings or leggings, a striped skirt, short high heels and a cat-tail. P2 P2 is male, dressed up as a dog. On his head he has two hats, one pink and the other green with dog ears hanging from them. He's wearing a dark pink/purple jacket above a hot pink jumpsuit. His shoes are white. And his hands may be bigger than ordinary dancers' (probably to resemble paws). Background The background plays a big role in the routine; it shifts from day to night very often. Visually the background appears to be some kind of candy land (like the one in Lollipop) with its big candy canes sticking up from the ground and pink grass. In the distance there is a mountain with a castle on it and giant cogwheels can be seen too. During the daytime the sky appears to be green and the sun is above the castle. During the nighttime the sky still has hints of green but it's just toned down to a more blue color. Geographically there's an error with the moon: it hangs in front of the cogwheel. Gold Moves In total, there are five Gold Moves in the song. Both players have two each (which are the same) and the last one is performed by the dancers together but are different from each other. * P1 (1st & 3rd) = Spin around ** P1 (5th) = Bend the knees and shake the hands (thumbs up) * P2 (2nd & 4th) = Spin around ** P2 (5th) = Bend your knees and thumbs up Trivia * Originally/during the production the castle stood on the edge of the mountain, and the sun didn't shine as much as it does in the release. *In the Beta version, the dancers were reversed. ** However, their positions are not changed in the menu icon. * An avatar for P2 appears in Just Dance 2014. ** P2's avatar also appears in Just Dance 2015. It is unlocked when you achieve Level 20 on the World Dance Floor. Gallery Just-Dance-2-Nine-in-the-Afternoom-DLC-Trailer 4.jpg Betafileofnita.jpg|Beta picture nineintheafternoondancers.jpg|The dancers NineintheafternoonTHUMB.png|P2 on Just Dance 2014 09.png|P2 on Just Dance 2015 Nine In The Afternoon bubble.png|Just Dance 2 bubble Videos File:Panic!_At_The_Disco_Nine_In_The_Afternoon_OFFICIAL_VIDEO File:Panic at the Disco - Nine in the Afternoon Just Dance 2 File:Just_Dance_2_Extra_Song_Nine_In_The_Afternoon_Panic!_at_the_Disco_(Duo)-(DLC_JD2)_5* Category:DLC's Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Just Dance 2 DLC Category:00's Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Rock Songs Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:EDM Songs